


Stranded

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Possibly fatal injury, Shooting, Smut, Stranded, Survival, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: Joey's carefree drive through the mountains is cut short when his bike dies suddenly. When a helicopter falls out of the sky in front of him, he goes to investigate and finds the last person he expected to need his help, Seto Kaiba.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	1. Crash Landing

On a bright, sunny autumn afternoon, Joey found himself driving with no real destination in mind, simply enjoying the cooler weather and changing leaves. Tristan had sold him his old bike for a good price, and today was a beautiful day for a drive, even if he did have to work later. He was taking turns too fast, blowing by everyone he encountered, but it was a rush, and up in the mountains, no one really cared.

Rounding a corner, the engine sputtered before cutting off, the lights on the bike going out. He scowled as the bike came to a stop, grumbling as he pushed it over to the shoulder. He tried to start it up again, but the engine didn't even try to turn over. He reached for his phone, frowning when it didn't turn on either. He simply stared at the black screen. He'd definitely charged it, so there was no reason for it to be dead. And he needed either a lift or a repair to get home. He was so far away from Domino.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off by the sight of a helicopter careening toward the ground above him. Speechless, he watched it spin out of control in the not-too-far distance, an explosion shaking the ground he stood on when it finally smashed into the hillside.

"Holy shit!" he shouted, heart racing, staring at the fireball in the distance. "Holy fuck."

Someone had crashed a helicopter just up the hill from him. He needed to tell someone, but his phone was dead. And what if someone had been lucky enough to survive. Unlikely as hell, but he felt compelled to check. It wasn't that terribly far from him, and it wasn’t like he was going to make it to work without getting in contact with someone. Maybe there would still be a functional radio he could use near the crashed helicopter.

He pulled off his helmet and quickly retied his sneakers. He should have a few more hours left of daylight to get there and back. Zipping his well-worn leather jacket up, he made sure he had his lighter and his pack of smokes before heading into the woods.

With the leaves on the ground, it was harder to find his footing, and he stumbled and slid a few times. The smoke was easy enough to follow though, even if the mostly uphill trek was a bitch. It took him an hour to make it to the wreck site, and despite the fact that the helicopter had been reduced to a pile of scrap metal with flames licking at it, the KaibaCorp logo was clearly visible.

There was nothing left he was going to be able to use to radio for help here. Sighing, he called out, "Hello? Anyone out here?" He heard his own voice echo through the woods, before being swallowed up by the trees.

"Is anyone alive?!"

He stood for several most minutes, unsure what to do. Eventually, he decided to just get back to his bike and was about to head back when he heard a voice off in the distance. Weak and muffled, echoing, but he followed it, shouting as he went down the other side of the hill. The calls came back each time, getting louder the closer he got to the bottom.

Joey was almost to the stream running through the bottom of the valley, when he saw the person, sitting on the ground with their back up against the tree, looking at him with vivid, gemstone-blue eyes. Of all the people flying a KaibaCorp helicopter he could end up rescuing, it had to be Kaiba himself.

"Well, I'll be. Who'd have thought you'd need rescuin'?"

Kaiba glared at him. "Can it, Wheeler."

Joey took in the scene. The parachute tangled in the tree branches. The scrapes on Kaiba's face. The way his one-time rival didn't bother to stand. In particular, the way Kaiba's boot was cast to the side, leaving his swollen, angry ankle clearly visible. "Ya twisted your ankle," Joey remarked.

"What gave you that impression?" Kaiba questioned sarcastically.

Joey rolled his eyes. It was tempting to leave the ass here to die, but not even Kaiba deserved that. No matter how glaring his personality flaws. "It's gonna be a long walk outta here with a hurt ankle."

"Clearly," Kaiba said snidely.

Joey flexed his jaw, irritated. "Listen, I'll help ya outta here, but ya gotta promise not to be such an ass to me."

Kaiba sighed, casting Joey with a calculating look, seemingly trying to decide if he could manage that. Reluctantly, he agreed. "Very well. I'll try."

"Good. So...do ya got phone service? That would help a lot."

Kaiba shook his head. "My phone is dead. Looks like everything in the blast area is dead."

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"This was an EMP attack, Wheeler."

"A...what now?"

Kaiba sighed heavily. Joey expected an insult, but instead Kaiba explained, "An electromagnetic pulse attack. Our electronic devices were rendered useless. It's why the helicopter crashed. The electrical systems keeping it in the air stopped working."

"Explains why my bike suddenly died, too."

Kaiba stared at him, expressionless. The silence was pervasive, and Joey couldn’t take it. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. “So uh… you’re the smart one here. What do you think we should do?”

“Get out of the woods.”

“Yeah okay. That’s gonna be tough with you not bein’ able to walk right,” Joey lamented.

“Then leave me. I’ll manage.”

But Joey knew that was a lie. Kaiba’s ego was speaking, not his brain. It looked like he hadn’t even stood up since cutting himself out of the tree. “I ain’t leavin’ ya behind. But we should prolly like… bandage up your ankle for the journey.” Kaiba’s chin dipped in agreement. Joey walked up to him, kneeling by his foot, looking at the swollen and bruised limb. “This looks terrible.”

“Hn.”

“Do ya got anything I can wrap it with?” Joey asked.

Without a word, Kaiba ripped off a long section of the duster, the white fabric fluttering in the cool breeze. Joey took it from his hand, wrapping it around the ankle, trying to do it gingerly but still drawing pained hisses from Kaiba. He tied it in a knot. Not pretty, but it would do.

“Ya ain’t hurt anywhere else are ya?”

“No,” Kaiba spat. “Let’s go.”

Joey stood up and helped Kaiba stand. The taller man wobbled as he put weight on his foot, and Joey frowned. “Guess I’m gonna be your crutch. Ya ain’t gettin’ nowhere walkin’ on that ankle.”

“I’ll be fine, Wheeler.”

Joey rolled his eyes and sidled up beside Kaiba, wrapping an arm around his waist and dragging Kaiba’s arm around his shoulder. “So which way ya think is gonna be the best way outta here. I kinda don’t think we’re makin’ it back to my bike, and it sounds like it wouldn’t do much good anyway.”

“Usually… streams lead somewhere,” Kaiba said, tense in Joey’s grasp like he was ready to flee at any moment. Not like he could have gone anywhere on his own right now.

“We’ll follow the stream then. At least we’ll have water.” Joey started walking, dragging Kaiba along with him.

“You can’t drink the water, idiot.”

Joey scoffed. “I told ya to be nice to me.”

Kaiba huffed, taking a step to keep up. “I can’t help it when you make such an idiotic suggestion. You can’t drink the water.”

Joey slipped out his lighter to show it to Kaiba. “We can if we boil it first.”

“What are you boiling it in?”

Joey shrugged, pocketing the lighter once more. “I’ll figure something out.”

They trudged along in silence, their breathing filling the air around them. He kept his eyes open for trash he could make use of along the way, finding a length of rope and several empty beer bottles and slipping them into his pockets. They’d work for boiling water and rope never hurt. And at least they weren’t going to need to manually start a fire.

After a while, Kaiba checked his wrist watch and sighed. “It’s going to get dark soon,” he said solemnly.

“Your watch works?”

“No. It’s broken. However, it appears that the sun is starting to get low. We should stop and build a fire.”

Joey stopped walking and nodded. “Good call. We’ll get some water in us too.”

Easing Kaiba to the ground, Joey wandered off to collect wood to start a fire. There was plenty laying around. He cleared an area and lit the fire, leaving Kaiba to tend it while it was small. He filled up the bottles, wondering about food. He had no idea how long they were going to be stuck getting by like this. They could go a while without food, but they needed something to hold them over until they found something. Berries, mushrooms, anything that wouldn’t poison them.

He came back, placing the bottles in the fire and going to collect more wood as the shadows got long. He didn’t want to go far, not in the woods while the darkness started to settle. Two armfuls of dry wood later, he sat down next to Kaiba.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” he mused, poking at the fire with a stick.

“Yes.”

“You worried about Mokuba?”

“Of course I am, but I imagine he’s more worried about me. He was at home. He probably thinks I’m dead.”

“I’m worried about Shizuka and everyone else, too. I was just… takin’ a ride today, and everythin’ went screwy. I’ll make sure ya get back though,” Joey promised.

“I appreciate it,” Kaiba said, groaning ever so slightly.

“Your ankle hurtin’?” Joey asked, reading Kaiba’s expression.

“Yes,” he grunted.

“I ain’t got any pain killers, but ya should try to elevate it.” Joey stood up, arranging a branch at Kaiba’s foot and making a spot for him to recline. “There ya go. That won’t be like… comfortable, but it’s what we got.”

“Are we going to take turns watching tonight?”

“What do ya think we gotta watch out for?” Joey asked, fear suddenly gripping his chest. “Ain’t nothin’ besides like... animals out here.”

“That was the main concern.”

“Worried that a bear might eat us?” He fought back the shudder trying to wrack his body.

“I’m just… not used to this sort of environment. It makes me nervous.”

“You and me both,” Joey muttered. “Don’t scare me like that. We’ll probably be fine. But if it makes you feel better, I can stay up and keep watch. I’ll wake ya up around midnight or somethin’.”

“Okay.”

Somehow, Joey didn’t mind dealing with Kaiba like this. He wasn’t being mean, as promised, and something about this situation where they were stuck with each other, made it easier to try to get along. He didn’t think he’d ever actually spoken to Kaiba this much before. Certainly, any conversation between them had never been this civil before. Kaiba wasn't pretending he was any better than Joey right now. They were both stuck in the same shitty situation with no one else to rely on, and it was proving to be a great equalizer.

Kaiba laid back and closed his eyes, the flames from the fire giving his face a warm glow. Joey stared at him for a long moment, noting his high cheekbones, surprisingly long lashes, and full lips. Pretty. Not that Joey was into that kind of thing, he'd just never thought of Kaiba as pretty before. 

Carefully removing the boiled water, he set the bottles aside to cool. Kaiba shifted beside him, crossing his arms over his chest. The air was chilly without the sun to warm it, and Kaiba wasn't wearing much. The fire, while warm, could only do so much, so Joey laid down next to Kaiba, pressing his torso along the length of Kaiba's back. Sharing his warmth.

"What are you doing, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked harshly.

"Ya looked cold. Just tryin' to keep ya warm."

Kaiba grunted, sounding agitated, but he didn't move away. They stayed like that a long time, until they both fell into a fitful sleep. The ground didn't offer any comfort. The cold air nipped at him, forcing him to stay close to Kaiba even with the fire burning nearby. He hoped they found some kind of civilization soon.

-

Kaiba had spent time in the past musing over just what the end of the world might be like. In the many scenarios he'd come up with, not once had he imagined it would be him getting stranded in the woods with Joey Wheeler. Not that he minded Joey being there. Maybe he had at first, their past coloring his attitude about the blonde. Now, several days later, he was simply thankful for the company and the help Joey offered him.

Joey was seamless about it, too. He did things for Kaiba without being asked, thinking ahead to make accommodations for Kaiba's injured ankle. He kept his eyes open for supplies they could use, gathering bottles and cans for water, pieces of tarp and scraps of cloth. The resourcefulness was useful in a way he never expected from Joey. Every morning, Joey got him water to drink, rewrapped his ankle, and helped him along. 

He didn’t know how much longer they could go though. Not when they were both getting tired and hungry. They needed food. He wished he had a pistol. Something. The knife he had didn't help much with catching something to eat, though certainly he could use it to skin an animal if they ever managed to catch something. His stomach growled, and Joey glanced over at him.

"You too, huh?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I guess we can stop early today. See if I can get like a squirrel or somethin'."

Kaiba curled his nose in distaste. What he wouldn't give for real food. Any real food. But he couldn't be picky when surviving meant eating whatever they could find. As fucking disgusting as eating a squirrel would be, it was better than starving.

Though Joey didn't say anything, Kaiba could tell the blonde was slowly running out of energy. They walked fewer miles each day, and he stayed rather quiet and reserved. It made things peaceful, almost, except for his ankle still aching anytime he moved it. He'd thought this whole endeavor would be a pain because of Joey's presence, but honestly, Joey being there was the only thing making it tolerable. A miracle in its own right. Just like Joey finding him in the first place.

When the helicopter had started careening toward the ground, he'd worked fast, strapping on a parachute and throwing the door open. He'd yelled at the pilot to follow suit, but the man had hesitated, stricken with fear. Kaiba didn't, and he'd jumped, praying to whatever god was listening that he'd avoid the blades. He'd opened his parachute when the helicopter was at a safe distance, but his descent was too quick anyway. The winds carried him, and he'd smashed through the canopy of trees, getting scratched up before finally getting tangled up in the branches. Unable to find a way to pull himself up or make a call, he decided the only thing he could do was cut himself loose. It hadn't been that far down. He should have had no issues landing, but landing on a rock hidden under leaves had resulted in him twisting his ankle. Or worse with how it still ached.

He known he'd struggle with his ankle hurt, and he’d tried to figure out what to do. How he was going to get help and get back home to Mokuba. It was in the middle of his internal debate that get heard the voice calling in the woods. Lucky and relieved didn't even begin to cover how he'd felt when there was someone coming for him.

When it had turned out to be Joey, he'd been surprised. Of course he had. He hadn't seen the blonde in person in something like five years. Seeing him at all would have been a surprise. Seeing him given the circumstances was almost unbelievable. And he'd just...gotten right to helping Kaiba. A little squabbling at first, but Joey, despite their less than ideal past, immediately started working hard for Kaiba and keeping him alive. Kaiba was fairly certain that without Joey around, he'd probably be close to dying of dehydration, if he hadn't already.

"How much longer ya wanna go today?" Joey asked, interrupting his thoughts 

He weighed the question for only a second. "I'm okay to continue for a bit longer."

"I'm gonna stop before too long. I'm tired. We gotta find something to eat, or we ain't gonna make it."

Kaiba nodded. He was right, of course. Joey built a fire each night, but they still woke up cold. They’d stopped bothering with keeping watch and simply curled up together on the ground because they needed to share body heat to stay warm through the night. It had been uncomfortable at first, being so close to another person and letting his guard down, but he'd adjusted to Joey's closeness. Their survival hinged on them getting along.

Stumbling as leaves shifted under his feet, Kaiba felt Joey's grip on his waist tighten to keep him upright. "Easy there, Kaiba. No twistin' the other ankle on me. I ain't carryin' you home."

Kaiba's face twisted into something between a grimace and a smirk. The quip amused him, but the jostling had hurt his ankle. "I'd like to see you try."

"Nope. Ain't happenin'. I'll ditch ya out here."

"You wouldn't dare," Kaiba said, but he worried that maybe Joey would. Joey didn't owe him anything, and it was almost miraculous they'd made it four days without pissing each other off so much that Joey stormed off without him. Kaiba was making a conscious effort to be nice so that Joey didn't have a reason to leave him behind, but he still wondered if something might make it happen. Their ability to get along had always proven tenuous at best.

"'Course I wouldn't," Joey replied, his voice teasing. Becoming more serious, he explained, "Honestly, I'd rather deal with you bein' a pain in the ass than have to go it alone." 

Kaiba hummed in acknowledgement. "I... appreciate what you've done for me… Joey," he said softly, glancing to the side to gauge Joey's reaction after using his name.

Crimson stained Joey's cheeks, darker than the flush of exertion from walking in the cool October air. "It's... it's nothin', Kaiba," he stammered. "I know we ain't exactly friends but-"

He stopped speaking in mid-sentence, all of his attention focused on the distance in front of them.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, trying to see whatever it was that had captured Joey's attention so completely.

"There's a road up ahead. Come on!"

Excitement filled Kaiba. A road! They were making progress. They'd taken one step closer to making it back home.

Joey dragged him along, eager to get back to even the most basic sign of civilization. Relief plowed through him, knowing that the rest of the walk wouldn't be so difficult. The footing would be even and easy to see. Maybe they'd find vehicles and could make their way back more quickly. Or food. Water. Shelter. Hope he'd been holding at bay trickled into Kaiba, and he eagerly kept pace with Joey.

-

Joey woke up tired. Groggy. The sleep deprivation, the lack of food, and the several days walking in the cold were taking a toll on him. Kaiba was struggling to keep up, obviously just as tired and hungry, but also in pain. They needed to find something to eat and drink. Maybe a car with a blanket inside. Anything to use to make their situation better as they trekked along a road Joey didn't recognize heading to who knows where.

They didn't speak to each other, and Joey didn't mind much. He'd rather conserve his energy for other things. Kaiba seemed to feel the same way, not that Kaiba was ever particularly chatty, least of all with him. But for once, they felt like equals. Both stuck in the same, bleak situation and trying to make it through, so they didn't argue with each other.

"We should stop and rest," Joey announced.

"I suppose," Kaiba agreed. But Joey knew he needed the rest. Kaiba was just too proud to say it or acknowledge his own weakness. Joey didn't need him to.

Joey built a fire, gathering up the dead wood he could find in the immediate vicinity, lighting the kindling on the pavement. He'd grown adept at starting fires for them. He tended the flames, adding more wood as the flames grew, and then he turned to help Kaiba settle on the grass. Kaiba accepted the help without protest or thanks, staying close to the fire and shivering. Joey joined him, sitting next to him in the grass, and held out the remaining water. Taking it, Kaiba took a few sips and then handed it back.

"You drink the rest," Kaiba said, fire light reflecting in his eyes as the sun sank below the horizon.

"We need to find supplies," Joey said softly, taking a long swig before saving the rest. "We're gonna run out soon."

Kaiba nodded. A breeze picked up, cutting through the sweatshirt Joey wore. With the sun gone, the air was chillly. The wind left him breathless, stealing all his body heat away. Involuntarily, he pressed close to Kaiba, hoping for warmth. He'd half expected Kaiba to push him away, even though they'd been sleeping close to each other every night. Sleeping was one thing, but to do so while awake struck Joey as different.

He couldn't figure out why it was different, and he didn't let himself linger on the thought. Kaiba glanced over at him, a frown on his face and brows furrowed. "What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, though he didn't withdraw or even sound particularly upset.

"It's fuckin' cold," Joey said, a shiver wracking his body.

Wordlessly, Kaiba agreed, leaning closer to Joey, shifting around so that they were shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. Warmth spread across Joey's face, and suddenly, he was burning up with embarrassment. What had he expected? Kaiba was obviously just as cold as him. But the heat wasn't from the closeness per se. It was the feelings that had been making themselves known the last few days, stuck in close quarters with Kaiba, not minding his presence, becoming his caretaker. Feelings of attachment and attraction that he yearned to deny, but every time they sat in the flickering light from the fire, Joey caught himself admiring Kaiba's appearance. His pouted lips or sharp cheekbones. The curve of his nose or his thick lashes. 

Joey found himself drawn to Kaiba in the light of the flames. It was easier to deny his blossoming feelings in the daylight, but in the dark, pressed up against the brunet, Joey could hardly pretend what he was feeling wasn't real. He liked Kaiba. He relished the closeness and warmth, but he wanted more. Maybe he always had.

He closed his eyes, trying to center himself and convince himself that pursuing Kaiba in any way was a terrible idea, but all he could feel was the heat from Kaiba's body radiating against his. He couldn't clear his thoughts. Kaiba occupied all of them.

"You're too quiet," Kaiba commented, drawing his attention.

Joey sighed, the flush on his face growing warmer. "Just thinkin'."

Kaiba snorted, teasingly adding, "Don't hurt yourself."

Joey wanted to get mad, but the insult had been meant as a light-hearted jab. Kaiba's tone said as much. "I was thinkin' about you," Joey finally said. More quietly, he shared, "'Bout us, really."

"What about us?" Kaiba asked.

"How good we can get along, I guess. Even if this fuckin' sucks, I like bein' with ya. I hope you...like it, too."

"It's been...surprisingly tolerable," Kaiba replied.

Joey weighed that answer for a second, debating if Kaiba had just said yes in his own way. Most likely, he decided, and he felt triumph bubbling in his chest. His stomach growled, reminding him that it was empty. 

"We really need to find food," Joey said, leaning his head on Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba made no indication that he didn't want Joey so close.

"Mmm."

Joey hated to ask it, but he needed to know. "What happens if we don't make it?"

"We will," Kaiba assured. "People will come looking for me once they're able."

Joey was sure Kaiba was right, but he couldn't know if that would happen soon enough. The longer they were out in the cold, the less likely they were to make it, and it was just going to get colder and colder as October got closer to ending. He trembled at the thought. "I hope you're right," Joey said, trying to commit to that hope.

"I know I'm right." Kaiba's voice wasn't haughty like he'd have expected. It had a tinny, almost wavering quality, and despite what he'd said, Joey knew he had doubts. He was trying to cling to hope.

Joey wanted to give him hope. To reassure him despite having misgivings of his own. Making a move on Kaiba was stupid, but so was not making a move given the circumstances. He wrapped his arm around Kaiba's waist, pressing them closer together while awaiting the nearly inevitable backlash.

It didn't come. Kaiba tensed under his touch but didn't flinch away. In fact, he sighed and leaned his head against Joey's, curling toward him, wrapping arms around his torso. His heart lurched in his chest, stuttering at the contact and new closeness. "Kaiba…?" he asked, his voice squeaky and unsure as he sat ramrod straight in surprise.

"You're warm," the brunet murmured, burying his face into Joey's neck, his stubble dragging against Joey's skin and sending electric pulses shooting to his toes. Something about having Kaiba's lips brush against his neck, whether intentional or accidental, had him growing hard. Maybe it was how long he'd gone without touching anyone sexually. Or the past few days where he hadn't had a chance to touch himself either. Or how sensitive his neck always was. It could have been his newly discovered attraction to Kaiba. Whatever the root cause, Joey's blood rushed to his cock, and he tried to keep his breathing calm and steady.

His body betrayed him though. "Your heart is racing," Kaiba commented.

"Yeah," Joey muttered. "'Cause you're touchin' one of my turn on spots."

Kaiba pulled away, looking down at him curiously. "What?"

"My neck. You're touchin' my neck, and it ain't matter who it is, anyone touchin' me there gets me goin'."

Kaiba stared at him for what seemed like a long time, and Joey stared back, drinking in his features in the fire light. "I turned you on."

Joey reluctantly nodded, blush more evident. Kaiba seemed surprised at that, and while he weighed his next words, Joey made a move. It was now or never. "I like it," he said, and he leaned toward Kaiba, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I like you."

Kaiba blinked, his blue eyes twinkling with surprise. Thoughts and emotions danced across his face faster than Joey could decipher them, but it didn't matter. Not really. Because Kaiba pulled him close and started kissing him back. Kaiba's mouth was warm, but his hands felt like ice where they traveled over Joey's body, sneaking their way under the hem of his shirt. Joey shivered, pressing closer, kissing harder. Kaiba threw a leg over his lap, straddling him.

Joey pulled away momentarily, chuckling in amusement. "I take it ya like me, too."

Kaiba's face contorted with discomfort. "What does it matter if I like you or not?"

"I guess it don't. But kissin' me means ya don't hate me."

Kaiba huffed. "You're a nuisance, but I never hated you. Most importantly, you're warm." Kaiba rested his full weight on Joey's legs, wrapping arms around him and staying close.

"I ain't complainin' cause I'm bein' honest. I do like ya. Like a lot. This whole bein' stranded has sucked, but I'm glad I'm with you. I just wanna know… why are ya doin' this? It ain't like you."

"I...should probably be dead," Kaiba admitted softly. So softly that Joey almost hadn't heard him. "From the crash. If you hadn't come along and found me, I… I don't think I would have made it."

"We might still not make it," Joey said.

Kaiba pushed his shoulders back, sapphire eyes blazing passionately. "I know. That's why."

The words carried so much weight. Everything left unspoken hung between them, and Joey pulled him close, kissing him again. Joey laid back, pulling Kaiba with him, over him, shuddering at the feel of Kaiba on top of him.

He was properly hard now, his cock erect in his jeans and eager to be touched. Joey trailed his hand down to Kaiba's groin, finding him in a similar state and teasing him outside his tight leather pants. The groan that left Kaiba's lips told him the touch was wanted, and he popped open the button, slid the zipper down, and eased Kaiba's cock out of the confines of his underwear. Above him, Kaiba trembled, and Joey jerked him off without hesitation, stroking the length of Kaiba slowly, purposefully, varying pace and drawing out delicious moans that went straight to his cock.

When Kaiba came not long after, he bit down on Joey's neck to muffle his cries of pleasure. Joey, still hard and desperate to be touched, eased Kaiba off to the side, pulling his dick out and using Kaiba's cum in his hand as a lube of sorts, stroking himself. His orgasm came after seconds of fondling himself, and he breathed hard, puffs of steam escaping into the night air. He cleaned up as best he could, wiping his cum covered hand off on the damp grass and curling close to Kaiba.

They didn't speak to each other. Joey wouldn't have known what to say anyway. But after getting off, things felt better. Like maybe there was hope after all. If nothing else, he had Kaiba, and his hazy, post-cum brain couldn't think of anything else he'd rather have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a oneshot, but I felt like it was little long for that, so I've cut it in half. The second part should be available soon, as I'm almost done writing it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! ^^


	2. Broken Windows

Even with Joey's body pressed against his, Kaiba woke up shivering. The cold cut to the core. The grime from the last few days left him feeling disgusting, and the dried cum crusted near his groin didn't help. He glanced over when Joey groaned, shifting closer in his sleep.

He couldn't say exactly what had come over him. He didn't really understand why he'd allowed Joey Wheeler to kiss him or to jerk him off. It had made sense in the moment. They'd been relying on each other and getting along. Perhaps the best Kaiba had ever gotten along with anyone besides his brother or the people he paid and were obligated to listen to him. The constant physical contact or the need for warmth had probably also factored into him letting his guard down. Mostly, though, Kaiba had been grateful for the company, glancing at Joey in the yellow-orange light of the sunrise, his handsome features barely visible in the low light.

He didn't regret it, though he wasn't sure what to do or say to Joey now that they'd crossed a major physical boundary. He wasn't normally the sort to be at a loss for words, but how could he approach this? Especially after Joey's confession. It still rang in his head. 

'I like you.'

Kaiba believed it, as unbelievable as it seemed. Joey wasn't a liar, that much he knew. An idiot sometimes, irritating and brash, but he had always been honest. And if Joey liked him, what did that mean for the rest of their journey together? If Kaiba had allowed them to get physically intimate once, it would only be a matter of time until he allowed it to happen again. It wasn't like he could avoid Joey given their current circumstances, and the constant proximity would only serve as a reminder of how good it had felt to have someone else's hands touching him instead of his own.

On the other hand, something deep within him boiled in anger, telling him he needed to leave. That staying here, letting Joey help him, and succumbing to whatever his body wanted was weakness he should weed out. At the moment, he couldn't help his weakness. Not while injured and needing Joey to help him if he wanted to survive. If he was already weak, what did one more weakness matter?

Kaiba concluded that it didn't, especially when a small voice in the back of his brain told him that they might not make it. They were running out of energy. They had no food and very little water. They would freeze to death if they stayed out without shelter as the colder temperatures settled in. It was already seeping deep into his bones. Staying close to Joey and allowing himself the distraction of physical contact, sexual or otherwise, might be the last thing he experienced, and he could see no reason not to indulge himself.

He shivered, curling closer to Joey for whatever body heat they could share. The movement woke Joey, sandy blonde lashes fluttering open and tired, warm-brown eyes gazing up at him. "Mornin'," he mumbled, a sleepy grin on his face. "Sleep good?"

"As well as I could," Kaiba replied noncommittally. Sleeping on the cold ground wasn't especially restful sleep.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. He snuggled closer to Kaiba, burying his face against Kaiba's neck. Kaiba flushed, unused to such casual contact. He tried to wriggle away, but Joey just squeezed him tighter.

“We should get up,” he said.

“I guess,” Joey grumbled. “It’s nice like this though.”

“No. We should go.”

Joey sat up, gazing down at him hard. The sudden lack of him pressed close left Kaiba’s torso exposed to the assault of cold air. He shivered. “Fine. Whatever,” Joey huffed, standing up and going to relieve himself. He sighed when he returned and helped Kaiba to his feet. Kaiba relieved his bladder as well, and then they began their trek down the asphalt road.

The pervasive quiet that settled between them bothered Kaiba. Not that he didn't like the quiet. It just felt wrong to not speak about what had happened. It was awkward, and he wanted to ease the tension lingering between them, but he didn't know where to begin.

"I was surprised last night," he finally said.

"Whatever.”

Kaiba hadn't expected such a callous answer from the blonde. "Have I upset you?"

Joey glared over at him. "No," he retorted.

Kaiba sighed. He wouldn't apologize. He had done nothing wrong anyway. "If you aren't upset, don't give me the cold shoulder. It's cold enough without it."

"Don't talk to me about the cold. You're fuckin' colder than ice. And I mean that like...emotionally."

Kaiba didn't understand exactly, but he didn't ask for an explanation. The silence settled back in heavily as they trudged along. His stomach grumbled, and he licked his dry lips, clinging to Joey as he hobbled along. "Are we not going to talk about what happened?"

Joey shrugged. "Why would ya want to? You'd rather pretend it didn't happen."

"Don't put words in my mouth," Kaiba hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ya pushed me away first thing this mornin'. What else am I supposed to think?"

“Because we need to keep moving. We can’t waste daylight when there’s so little of it.”

“Ya that anxious to get rid of me?” Joey asked, pulling away from him and leaving him to wobble on one leg.

“No,” Kaiba said, looking down, gingerly resting his injured leg on the ground for balance. “I’m not. I  _ liked _ you kissing me, idiot. However, we need food and water, or we’re going to die, and wasting time kissing when we could be searching is foolish.”

Joey’s face hadn’t settled on one emotion, shifting between surprised and hurt and confused. “You liked it?” he finally asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and nodded. He didn’t want to say it again. Admitting it once was embarrassing enough without having to elaborate further. "Did I act like I didn't?"

"Well ya didn't want to cuddle this mornin'."

"We have to keep moving if we stand a chance of surviving," Kaiba explained, "and--" He abruptly stopped, unsure if he should say anything else.

"'And' what?"

"I...am not well-versed in interpersonal relationships. I don't know how to proceed with you after what happened. Part of me is glad that if I die, I won't be alone. The other part is screaming at me that letting you get close is weakness I need to eradicate."

Joey was quiet for a moment, staring at him hard. "Relyin' on other people, likin' other people, that ain't weakness. It's bein' human. And last I checked, you were still human like the rest of us."

Kaiba huffed softly. "You're not wrong." It just hadn't ever helped him in the past. If life had taught him anything, it was that relying on anyone beyond himself was a surefire way to get fucked over.

"I know ya need my help right now," Joey said quietly. "But I hope ya can keep countin' on me even once you get better. I hope ya don't just forget about me when we're back and everythin' is normal again."

"I don't know what will happen today, let alone what the future may hold for either of us."

"Then just...enjoy the moment, Kaiba. Take advantage of 'em when they happen. Who knows how many we'll get?"

Kaiba could agree with that, and when Joey reached his hand out, Kaiba took it, hobbling closer, unsteady on his one good ankle. "I'll try."

"I don't expect ya to know what you're doin'. Hell, I don't know what I'm doin' either. But I just wanna make the best of it."

Kaiba nodded, letting Joey get in position to support him again. Joey's warmth against his side offered reassurance. Perhaps things would turn out okay.

"We'll just take everythin' one step at a time," Joey said.

Kaiba hopped forward as Joey took a step and had to fight back a smirk at the pun. "One step at a time," he agreed.

-

The day proceeded peacefully, but Joey ached with fatigue. They'd seen nothing on the road except animals that were too quick for him to catch. He'd tried.

Kaiba lacked his usual fire, and Joey wasn't sure if fatigue was hitting him hard too or if he was deep in thought over their arrangement to see where things led between them. It hadn't been expected at all, and the morning had been tense and uncomfortable without knowing where they stood. It had settled into quiet acceptance, and Kaiba pressed to his side had started to feel like his natural state.

"There's a road ahead," Kaiba said, shaking him from his thoughts.

Joey perked up and looked at what Kaiba had noticed, quickly realizing it appeared to be a gravel driveway. "It's probably a house or something," Joey said, trying not to let his excitement show. Maybe there would be food. Running water. A warm bed to sleep in.

He didn't need to say anything for Kaiba to pick up on his excitement. "Go look," Kaiba said. "I'll be fine waiting here."

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"If there's nothing worthwhile up there, it's a waste of energy for both of us to go."

Joey agreed. "I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

He didn't wait for Kaiba to reply, instead leaving Kaiba standing on the road and jogging up the lane. It took a while. Longer than he expected, but it was also all uphill. It led to a clearing, and to his relief, a small log cabin. He approached it cautiously, but it didn't look like anyone had been there for a while. He didn't bother trying to pick the lock, having nothing on him to do so, and instead, grabbed a piece of firewood and smashed through the window to let himself in. 

There wasn't much in the cabin, but they could build a fire in the fireplace. There were also canned goods in the cabinets but not much else to eat. He'd take it. There was a bed too, and that was far better than sleeping on the ground again.

Feeling more hopeful than he had in several days, he went back down the hill to bring Kaiba up with him. They both desperately needed the reprieve from the cold, and a good night's sleep on a bed and out of the elements would be good for them.

It was approaching sunset as Joey reached him, and excitedly, he explained their good fortune. Kaiba's face lit up at the news that they had someplace to stay, and together, they made it back to the cabin before dark fell.

Joey went about making a fire, wanting to feel properly warm for the first time in days. Kaiba found blankets, presumably from the bedroom, and bundled up in them in front of the fire. With the fire started, Joey scrounged up what he could of the canned foods in the cabinets. Chili and green beans. Canned tuna and peas. There were several gallons of bottled water on the counter, and he grabbed one and drank it down. Everything he found, plus a can opener and spoons, he carried over to the fire and Kaiba.

"Time to warm up dinner," he announced, flopping down on the floor next to the brunet.

Kaiba inspected the cans, his lips pursed in distaste. "I suppose it's better than squirrel," he said finally.

Joey chuckled at the comment. "It'll keep us goin' for a few more days at least."

"It will."

They ate the tuna first, letting the chili and other canned vegetables warm on the fire.

"We can poke around here in the mornin'. See what we can take. Coats, blankets, food. Whatever might help us."

Kaiba nodded, and Joey scooted closer to him, enjoying the warmth even though the fire was putting out quite a bit of heat. Something about being so close to Kaiba had become comfortable and almost reassuring. Considering how they had been forced to spend the last four days in constant contact, Joey wasn't surprised. Admittedly, he was a little surprised that Kaiba was allowing the closeness now that it wasn't required for warmth but maybe Kaiba had become just as used to it. Or maybe Kaiba was taking their earlier conversation seriously and simply enjoying the moment as it happened.

“We can sleep on a real bed tonight,” Joey mused aloud. “It feels like it's been forever.”

“It’s only been four days.”

“For you, maybe. I been sleepin’ on couches the last few months.” Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Joey sighed and answered the unasked question. “I been… kinda strugglin’ on my own. Tristan and Yugi are helpin’ me out, but they ain’t got like… extra room for me.”

“What are you doing with yourself these days?” Kaiba asked, though he’d hesitated a bit too long for Joey to think it sincere.

“Ya don’t have to fake like you’re interested in what I’m doin’.”

“Humor me.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “I’m workin’ two part time jobs. I wanted to get into the pro leagues, but it’s tough when I can’t scrape together enough cash for rent, let alone for entry fees. If I didn’t work most weekends, it would be easier. It’s kinda a pain in the ass to get time off, so I usually just save my money and don’t bother.”

“What sorts of jobs?” Kaiba asked, and Joey couldn’t figure out why he cared.

“One’s a dishwasher at a restaurant. Ain’t too bad, but I always get scheduled in the evening on the weekend. Friday through Sunday. Monday through Friday, I’m at the deli at a grocery store. I… was supposed to go into work the day I found you, but like… it’s too late now.”

“They probably fired you,” Kaiba said flatly.

“I don’t know. I feel like gettin’ stranded by the apocalypse is a good reason to not make it to work.”

A chuckle left Kaiba’s lips, mirth dancing on his expression in the firelight. “I don’t think I would accept that as an excuse.”

Joey could tell he was joking. “Oh… so they ain’t gonna fire you for not makin’ it to work due to the apocalypse?”

“I’d like to see them try. It’s never worked out for anyone who has in the past.”

Joey laughed, entertained. “You can be pretty funny when ya want to be, can't ya, Kaiba?"

The brunet shrugged. "I don't feel as though I'm especially comedic."

"Whatever. Ya got me laughin'." Joey leaned into Kaiba's shoulder playfully and received a wildly uncertain look, as though Kaiba didn't know what to make of the contact. Joey pretended like he didn't notice. If Kaiba was uncomfortable with it, Kaiba could open his mouth and tell him.

"This is...nice," he said after several moments of silence.

Joey wasn't sure what he meant. "What's nice?"

"This," Kaiba said vaguely, but Joey was pretty sure he understood now.

“It is nice havin’ someone to talk to. Do ya really not talk to anyone like this?”

Kaiba shrugged. “Not really.”

“Come on. Ya can’t tell me ya don’t talk to Mokuba?”

Kaiba said nothing for several long minutes, staring into the fire while Joey stared at him. Kaiba really was attractive, especially with his long lashes casting undulating shadows on his high cheekbones. “I don’t want to burden Mokuba with my problems,” Kaiba finally said.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t think of ‘em as a burden. He’s a good kid. Pretty sure he’d do anything for ya.”

“I don’t want him to,” Kaiba said, bringing his good leg to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. “He shouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“He cares about ya, so of course, he’s gonna worry. I bet he’s worried sick for ya right now. I’ll make sure I get ya back to him, alright? I promise. And when I do, tell him the shit on your mind. It’ll make ya both feel better.”

Joey didn’t say anything else, carefully using tongs to pull the canned foods out of the fire to eat. He and Kaiba ate in relative silence, though that wasn’t uncommon. Their time together had been mostly quiet. Joey wasn’t sure how to approach sharing a bed, but Kaiba hadn’t seemed concerned.They’d been sleeping together the last few nights anyway. What difference did it make that they were actually going to be in a bed together this time?

Finished eating, Joey stood and added more wood to the fire before going to help Kaiba off the floor and to the bedroom. They left the door open so that the heat from the fire warmed the room. Joey stripped to his boxer briefs, glad to be out of the grimy clothes he’d worn for far too many days in a row. Kaiba seemingly had the same thoughts, though he left his turtleneck and underwear on. Still, Joey couldn’t help staring at his pale thighs in the dim light. A rare treat, he realized, as no one ever saw Kaiba so undressed. Kaiba was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to slide his leather slacks over his ankle, and he hissed as he brushed against the swollen joint.

“You okay?” Joey asked, approaching him.

"I'm fine," he said flatly. “My ankle still hurts."

“Maybe they got some pain killers here. That would help ya out. I’ll check in the mornin' when I got more light to see."

Kaiba grunted in acknowledgement, easing the pants over his foot and then leaning back on the bed. Joey helped him get situated under the comforter, piling the several extra blankets Kaiba had found on top and settling into bed himself.

The firm mattress squeaked with each of his movements as he tried to get comfortable. He wouldn't complain though, not when he was finally in a bed, out of the elements, and warm. He rolled toward Kaiba, wanting to pull him close out of habit more than anything else. He stopped himself as his hands ghosted over Kaiba's shirt. He'd said he'd take things slowly, one step at a time, and he'd meant it. He didn't want to push too hard and drive Kaiba away.

"You can touch me," Kaiba said, rolling to face him.

Joey relaxed, pulling Kaiba in now that he'd been given permission. Kaiba didn't stop him, and Joey pressed a kiss to his mouth. When Kaiba kissed back, his whole body yearned for more, igniting with lust. He'd never thought of himself as gay, never been interested in messing around with another man, but Kaiba inexplicably drew him in. Considering it was just them, and with no way to know what their future might hold, Joey saw no reason to worry about the implications or deny himself when Kaiba clearly wanted it, too.

Rolling, Kaiba pulled Joey on top of him, their lips still connected. The change in position only made him want Kaiba more, their cocks brushing against each other through their boxers. Joey shuddered, pulling away to gasp at the sensation. Kaiba panted under him, his hands loosely gripping Joey's hips.

"How far you okay goin'?" Joey asked softly.

"No penetration."

Joey nodded. It was a reasonable request and one that kept them from going too far too fast. He started kissing Kaiba again, sliding a hand under the hem of Kaiba's turtleneck and tracing his fingers over the taut muscles underneath. Kaiba trembled under his touch, breathless.

It was easy to get lost in the feel of warm skin and the earthy scent clinging to Kaiba. A byproduct of being out in the woods for so long, but Joey liked it. It made Kaiba seem real and human, perhaps even more than the past few days had. The way he leaned into Joey's touch and moaned softly only humanized him further.

Joey eased down Kaiba's boxers, taking his cock in hand and pumping once experimentally. Kaiba hissed in pleasure, jerking his hips closer to the contact. Joey smiled, both entertained and proud of himself over Kaiba's eagerness. There was something incredibly intoxicating about having the ability to make Kaiba  _ like this _ . It was empowering. 

Emboldened, he leaned down, taking Kaiba's cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside, coating it with saliva.

"More," Kaiba demanded, his voice soft and quavering and making it seem more like he was begging.

Joey saw no reason to torment him and simply did as asked. He sucked Kaiba off, pleased with how the brunet came undone with each passing moment. How he called Joey's name and tugged Joey close by fistfuls of hair. How his whole body tensed as he came, flooding Joey's mouth with the salty, bitter taste of cum.

He was hard after the oral sex and set to take care of himself, but to his surprise, Kaiba did it for him. The brunet enthusiastically returned the favor, and as much as Joey had liked having Kaiba fall apart because of him, it was even better to come undone because of Kaiba. He came hard into Kaiba's mouth, heart racing, and they'd settled back into bed next to each other. It didn't take them long to fall asleep, limbs tangled together, finally warm and comfortable in a real bed.

-

Kaiba woke up first, gazing over at Joey in the dim light. He hated being stuck here, injured and weak and away from his brother. He hated that he had to rely so heavily on Joey. He'd get back, he'd figure out what had happened, and he'd make whoever was responsible for this suffer. But he was not upset about Joey being with him. Not at all. Joey was the only good part of being stranded.

In his sleep, Joey shifted closer, snuggling into Kaiba's chest. Warmth flooded through him, a feeling he wasn't accustomed to feeling toward anyone beyond his brother. The realization that he was putting Joey in a similar category as Mokuba struck Kaiba hard. It meant he cared for Joey, and he found it somewhat unnerving. He'd spent so long actively not caring for anyone except Mokuba that it was strange to add someone else now.

Joey shifted around more, distracting Kaiba from his thoughts as lips brushed against his. "Mornin'. A little early to be starin' me down, ain't it?."

"Just thinking."

"Thinkin' about kickin' me out of bed?" Joey asked, brows furrowed in genuine worry.

"No. I was actually thinking of staying here a while. It's warm."

"One of us needs to relight the fire, or it ain't gonna stay warm. And of course, that one of us is me since I ain't hurt."

"Just stay for a few more minutes," Kaiba huffed.

Joey chuckled and sidled closer, pressing more kisses to Kaiba's lips. It hadn't been his intention to draw Joey in for more than just warmth and closeness, but the kissing became demanding. The hands wandering over his torso left him hard and eager for contact. He'd pulled Joey on top, their erections pressed together, and when Joey had taken them both into a single hand and jerked them off together, Kaiba had seen stars. It felt so out of this world to have Joey touching him, kissing him, getting him off.

He laid back, catching his breath while running his fingers through a puddle of their combined cum on his stomach. Joey gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm puttin' wood on the fire. I'll be back."

Kaiba didn't want him to leave, but he wanted to voice that attachment even less. He felt unsettled at how much he wanted Joey near him. At how absolutely desperate he was for the touches and kisses. Shit. He was getting hard again. If he didn't get up, he would just drag Joey back to bed so they could both get off again. Getting up was no guarantee either, but at least then he could maybe attempt to focus on something other than how good it felt to have Joey's hands and lips on his most intimate areas.

-

The firewood had just started to burn when Joey heard Kaiba limp through the bedroom door.

"I thought you were stayin' in bed," Joey said, glancing back at him. He was caught up for a moment, admiring Kaiba and how cute he looked with his hair all ruffled and out of place after sleeping. His sleepy expression made him look soft, and Joey wanted to kiss him again. He hasn't been able to resist earlier.

Kaiba took too long to answer, but he shrugged and wandered to the kitchen. Joey watched him dig through cabinets, pulling out cans and setting them on the counter. He couldn't tell what they were from how far away he was, but he recognized the can of coffee instantly. The idea of drinking something hot and familiar had him craving it desperately. He stood up as walked to Kaiba, picking up the coffee. 

"Ya want some?"

Kaiba nodded. "That sounds good."

Joey set to doing just that, pouring water in a kettle to warm over the fire to make them coffee. Kaiba continued to look through the cabinets, and Joey sighed, instructing, "Go sit down. I'll do that once I'm finished."

Kaiba glared at him. "I'm not helpless," he returned flatly.

"I know. But just...take it easy on your ankle while we got a chance." 

The statement reminded him that he had promised to look for painkillers, so he stood up and hurried off to the bathroom. He flicked the light on so he could see while digging through cabinet drawers to find several bottles of medicine, one of which was the painkillers he'd been hoping to find. As he straightened up and saw his grimy reflection in the mirror, he realized that the light was on. The electricity here worked!

"Kaiba!" he called, darting out of the bathroom and nearly colliding with the brunet in the kitchen. He caught the glare sent his way, but he didn't give Kaiba a chance to say anything. "Kaiba! There's power!"

Kaiba's eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open. “There’s power?” he mused in awe.

“Yeah! I wasn’t thinkin’ and turned on the light in the bathroom. Fuck! We should wash our clothes. Clean up. Just… feel better, ya know?”

Kaiba nodded emphatically. “I feel disgusting,” he agreed.

“Go ahead and take a shower, Kaiba.”

Kaiba stared him down for several seconds, looking between the bathroom door and Joey. Reluctantly, he said, "I think...I'm going to need help."

Joey blinked, surprised. Kaiba had actually asked for help, and whether it was a genuine request or a ploy to get them in the shower together, Joey knew just how much it meant for Kaiba to utter those words. "How 'bout coffee first, then a shower?"

"Okay."

Quiet settled in around them after that, comfortable and pleasant. Joey finished preparing the coffee and served them both mugs. The taste was familiar, and the hit of caffeine just what he needed after several days without. Kaiba seemed to feel the same way too, humming in pleasure as he took his first swig, washing down three of the painkillers Joey had brought him. Joey took his time drinking, both because the coffee was still very hot and he wanted to savor it while he had the opportunity.

When they finished, Joey helped Kaiba to the bathroom. Kaiba needed to use Joey to balance while he worked off with his underwear, and Joey helped him get into the bathtub. He tried not to stare at Kaiba's dick and ass. He didn't mean to watch Kaiba pull his turtleneck over his head and get a good look at his abs in the process. Despite his intentions, he'd done it anyway.

Kaiba cleared his throat, and Joey looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"You good?" Joey asked, face flushing after getting caught.

"I thought you'd join me."

Heat flooded his face, and he stammered, unable to form a proper response for several seconds. "Ya want me to join ya?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, and Joey took it to mean 'yes, idiot.'

He pulled his own clothes off, feeling jittery and unsure. As he climbed into the tub with Kaiba, he kept his eyes averted, trying not to stare as they turned on the water. He'd halfway expected Kaiba to make a move on him in the shower, but Kaiba seemed content to wash his hair with the cheap, strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and scrub his body down with bar soap.

"Why do ya think the power works here?" Joey asked.

Kaiba eyed him thoughtfully. "Either it's outside the area affected by the pulse, or this place is using solar power. If none of the electrical components of the system were in use, there’s a possibility it wasn’t damaged."

"Oh. That makes sense. Think we can stay here for a while?"

Kaiba began rinsing his hair out. "Unlikely," he said. "There's not much food here. Enough for a few days, but we'd have to figure out how we're going to eat."

"Yeah. And it ain't like we're gonna grow stuff at this time of year."

Kaiba shook his head. "Even then, it would probably take too long to grow. We should enjoy the respite a day or two, and then continue on our way."

Joey sighed heavily. He didn't look forward to continuing in the cold, but perhaps the people who owned this cabin had left behind warmer clothing. Maybe a tent too. Anything to keep them out of the elements during their journey. "It might be best to stay here though. Who knows when we might find water or food. And you mentioned it before. People are gonna start lookin' for ya."

"I can't just stay here and do nothing for the foreseeable future," Kaiba insisted. "I have to get back."

"I know. I promised I'd get ya there, and I still mean to. But staying here is gonna be easier with you injured, Kaiba. I don't mind bein' your crutch, but it takes a lot out of me walkin' like that for days at a time. 'Specially in the cold."

Kaiba said nothing else, finishing his shower in icy silence. Joey watched him, appreciating the way rivulets of water ran down Kaiba's body. He understood why Kaiba wanted to get back; Joey wanted to get back just as bad, but it wasn't going to be easy. He still had no idea where they even were.

"Help me out," Kaiba demanded.

Joey did so, picking Kaiba up and setting him outside the bathtub. He didn't think this would be the thing that would break their streak of getting along, but Kaiba seemed content to ignore him, and Joey still needed to shower. With loud thumps as he limped, Kaiba exited the bathroom, leaving Joey to his thoughts.

It was the same thoughts he'd been having over and over again. What exactly did Kaiba mean to him? It was easy to think that he was only getting so close and intimate with Kaiba because they had been forced to rely on each other. But innately, he knew there was more to it. Which led him down the path of questioning his sexuality because if he were straight, he'd have never touched Kaiba's dick. He wouldn't have gotten hard from blowing Kaiba either. He wouldn't have liked it.

Shame prickled just at the edge of his consciousness, wanting him to feel bad for what he'd done. He'd never thought of himself as bi or gay in the past, but there had never been a reason to. Now there was, and he refused to give into the voice whispering insults to him. The truth stood. He was sexually attracted to Kaiba. Which meant he definitely wasn't straight.

He finished in the shower, toweling himself dry. He walked out into the warm living area with the towel around his waist. Kaiba sat on the couch with a scowl on his face. His turtleneck had been pulled on, but he was naked from the waist down.

Joey sighed and went to sit down next to him. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Mmm."

"I...I need a break. We can keep movin' once the food here runs out, but can I take a break for a little bit?"

"I suppose," Kaiba conceded.

Joey didn't know if Kaiba had agreed because he had been convinced or because Kaiba knew he didn't have much choice. Without Joey, Kaiba wouldn’t make it very far, and they both knew it. Still, he was grateful, and he expressed as much. "Thanks, Kaiba."

"Mmm."

Joey reached out and took his hand, threading their fingers together. "It'll be worth it. I promise."

Kaiba cocked a brow, and Joey took the moment to slide off the couch and kneel between Kaiba legs, being careful not to bump his ankle. He'd been expecting something to happen in the shower, but since it hadn’t, the idea was firmly lodged in his head and refused to be shaken. He'd pleasure Kaiba now though. He wanted to, but it was also an apology. Kaiba's body responded to him, anticipating what his position on his knees meant, and Joey took the hardening cock into his mouth.

-

Two days later, Kaiba and Joey had explored every possible space in the cabin, finding fresh clothes that didn't quite fit either of them, coats, boots, and, perhaps most importantly, a couple of guns. A shotgun and a handgun, both of which made Kaiba feel better. It meant that they could potentially hunt for food as they made their way back. It also offered more protection from animals and people, if the need arose. 

Having been cooped up for two days, Kaiba wanted to go. The cabin fever had set in hard. He yearned to be doing something besides just sitting and waiting, but he could tell how much the rest rejuvenated Joey. The blonde was in good spirits, chatting and laughing almost constantly. Kaiba thought he should be annoyed by it, but mostly, he found it endearing in the same way he usually found Mokuba's chatter endearing.

"I guess we'll head out this morning," Joey said as they snuggled close in bed. They didn't need to be so close, Kaiba knew. It was plenty warm in the cabin, especially under the comforter, but he liked the feel of Joey's skin pressed against his.

He reached up and brushed the wild hairs away from Joey's eyes, pulling him in for a kiss that was enthusiastically returned. If nothing else, the past few days had given them ample time to explore each other's bodies. Joey's lips and hands left him breathless and hard every time. He didn't mind the contact. He eagerly reciprocated. It made him feel like he'd gone crazy, so easily entranced by Joey Wheeler of all people, but he didn't want it to stop.

He imagined what it would be like to bring Joey to his bed in the mansion. Or to be sucked off in his spacious shower. The flushes that would stain their faces as Kaiba explained to Mokuba that they were together and that Joey would be living with them now.

He froze at the thought, knowing he was getting much too far ahead of himself. They weren't home yet. They weren't safe. And most importantly, they weren't really together.

"What's up?" Joey asked softly, breath tickling his neck.

"Nothing."

"Your ankle hurting?"

"No." Though it was hurting a bit. It always ached a little, but that wasn't the reason for his moment of hesitation.

Joey pulled away with a worried look on his face, and Kaiba immediately missed the contact. Kneeling between Kaiba's legs, he asked, "If it ain't your ankle, what's bothering you? And don't tell me nothin' cuz I know it ain't nothin'."

Reluctant to answer, he kept his eyes averted. "I was...thinking about what the future might hold," he finally admitted, tiring of the standoff.

"We gotta get back if we wanna have a future. And it’s not gonna be easy.”

Kaiba sat up and grasped Joey's wrists. Not tightly, but enough to keep him in place while he looked deep into the blonde's amber eyes. "I mean with you."

Joey laughed, surprised. "Ya want a future with me? Ya wouldn't have a week ago. You'd have been content to go about your life pretendin' I don't exist."

"A lot has changed in the past week," Kaiba explained. "Do you not want to be with me?"

"I like bein' with ya, Kaiba. I just...I wonder if you'll feel the same once your back to your normal life. When we ain't relying on each other to survive. These kind of situations...they ain't a great way for forming relationships."

"You wanted to know how I felt about you. The other day."

"I asked, yeah."

"I think I'd like you to move in with me once we get back," Kaiba said.

"Kaiba...I… That's a little…"

Disappointment slammed into his chest, knocking the breath from his lungs. "Do you want to be with me or not, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, trying to hold back the worst of his anger.

"I do, but it's awful fast. Movin' in is like...a real big step, and we've only been in this kinda relationship for a week. I care about you, but we said one step at a time, and that's like sprintin' a whole lap."

Kaiba grumbled, but Joey wasn't wrong. "Consider it. It would be better than crashing on your friend's couches, I assure you."

Joey laughed, an attempt to relieve the tension brewing between them. "I bet. Let's...let's make it official, and maybe I'll move in with ya in a few months. Once we're back home and have a chance to see if this really works without all the extra pressure of needin’ each other to survive."

"Official?"

"Yeah. Let's...start dating," Joey clarified.

Whatever anger he'd felt bled away knowing that Joey wasn't rejecting him. "Then call me 'Seto'."

Joey grinned. "Okay," he agreed enthusiastically, leaning back in to keep kissing him and finish what they'd started.

-

Joey was glad for the supplies gathered from the cabin, even if they were added weight to carry along with assisting Kaiba. Packed in a bag on his back, it gave them more layers to wear, more water and food. They'd made decent time for two days, walking down the road. Joey hoped it was leading them toward a town. Some kind of civilization that might be able to help them.

On the third day, they came across an abandoned truck, promptly smashing their way into it and looking for more supplies. It proved a fruitless effort, as the thing was littered with nothing but fast food wrappers and other garbage. However, finally coming across an actual sign of human life after so many days lifted their spirits, even if there was nothing of use inside the vehicle. It meant they were getting closer to someone. Somewhere. Someone had been driving it when the blast has rendered the electronics useless, and they’d abandoned it to head somewhere.

“We’ll use the truck tonight. Sleep in the cab,” Joey announced, flopping the backpack of supplies onto the floor.

Kaiba nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. Despite the additional layers of clothing they’d taken, the cold air nipped at their heels and tore through their coats, especially when it was dark or windy. It had been threatening to rain all day, the overcast sky keeping the temperature cold, but moisture still hung in the air. If nothing else, Joey was glad they’d be able to wait out the rain in the somewhat dry cab of the truck.

He made a fire for them, hoping to warm them up and eat before the sky unleashed. He worked quickly, gathering wood and lighting the kindling. He was in luck; the fire took off quickly, but unfortunately, the first sprinkles came as it started. “Guess we’re havin’ cold dinner tonight,” he lamented, turning back toward the truck to help Kaiba up. He lifted the brunet by his hips, ignoring the indignant protests Kaiba made. “We’ll freeze if we get wet out here.”

Settled into the back seat, Kaiba grumbled. “I suppose.”

“We will, and you know it.” Joey climbed in himself, closing the door behind him to keep the rain out. The broken window allowed the cold air and rain to filter in anyway, but they huddled together in the back seat. Joey opened a can of kidney beans, tilting the can back to get a mouthful. They were terrible by themselves, and as he chewed, he made a face. “Yuck.”

Kaiba refused to take the can from him. “If you think it’s disgusting, there’s no way I’m eating that.”

“You gotta, Seto. Otherwise we’ll run out of energy.”

Sighing, Kaiba took the can and choked down his own mouthful of beans. Another mouthful, and Kaiba returned the can. “That’s fucking disgusting.”

Joey shook his head, unamused laughter escaping him. “Yeah.”

Silence engulfed them, Joey leaning on Kaiba’s shoulder and thinking about burgers. “What’s the first thing you’re gonna eat when we get back?” Joey asked.

“I don’t even care at this point as long as it’s proper food.”

“What if… it’s just as bad in Domino? Like they ain’t got power or whatever. I mean, we don’t really know what happened.”

“It could be,” Kaiba admitted. “For all I know, this could have been an accident, but it feels more like an attack. Someone trying to leave big cities incapacitated to see if we destroy ourselves. But until we get somewhere, we aren’t going to know.”

“Yeah,” Joey agreed.

“What about you?” Kaiba asked in return.

“What about me?”

“What will you eat?”

“A fuckin’ Burger World burger with everythin’ on it and a huge ass helpin’ of fries.”

Kaiba chuckled. “I should have expected that.”

Light still lingered outside, muted by the grey clouds and rain. “I hate when it gets dark so early,” Joey lamented. “It’s even worse now since it means we have to stop even earlier.”

“This is not my favorite time of year,” Kaiba shared. “Partially for that reason.”

“What’s the other reason?”

Kaiba sighed, looking out the window, even though there was nothing to see beyond the shadowy trees. “My birthday.”

“Your birthday?” Joey asked, intrigued.

“If I haven’t completely lost track of time, it was yesterday.”

“Oh… Happy birthday. I didn’t know.”

“I don’t especially enjoy acknowledging my birthday. It’s just another day, but Mokuba always wants to turn it into something special.”

“Why… do you dislike it so much?” Joey asked.

“Because it… reminds me of what I lost,” Kaiba admitted softly. “My parents.”

Joey didn’t say anything for a long while, waiting for Kaiba to speak because he knew the weight of the admission. Kaiba didn’t talk about the past. Period. He’d moved on and that was that. After several long minutes in silence, he finally ventured to ask, “Does Mokuba know that?”

Kaiba shook his head. “I don’t want him to know. He doesn’t remember them, and I don’t need him to lament losing something he doesn’t remember.”

Joey reached out and took Kaiba’s hand. “Seto… It’s okay to be sad about that. I lost my family as a kid, too. Not like... in the same way, but my mom and sister left, and my dad just… became a fuckin’ stranger. And I ain’t saying I get it, because I know ya don’t want my pity. I just want ya to know I can kinda relate to what it feels like. Losin’ the family you knew.”

He had more words on his tongue, but they were smothered by Kaiba pulling him into a hungry kiss. The sort that left him so horny he couldn’t think clearly, and he didn’t bother trying to continue the conversation. He didn’t need to. They were both desperate for the touch and the distraction. Joey slipped down both of their pants, easing Kaiba’s back to the seat.

“I want you,” Kaiba murmured.

“I ain’t got lube or nothin’.”

With surprising confidence, Kaiba reached into his pocket and fished out a condom. “This will have to do,” he said, pressing it into Joey’s hand. “Make it count.” 

A shudder of anticipation ran through Joey, knowing exactly what it meant. He carefully pulled Kaiba’s pants down, easing them over his injured ankle. It was a blur to him, kissing down Kaiba’s torso, taking his cock into his mouth, and carefully easing a finger and then two into Kaiba’s opening to spread him. Kaiba moaned as though it hurt, and without lube, Joey imagined it did. He was trying to be careful with what he was doing, but this was unfamiliar territory for him. He was about to stop and suggest they just wait until they had everything they needed to make the experience more comfortable, when Kaiba announced, “I’m ready.”

“Are ya really?”

“Fuck me, Wheeler,” he demanded.

He hadn’t expected Kaiba to rush so much, but even if he didn’t necessarily believe Kaiba, he would take him for his word. He was too wound up, too desperate to deny the order. He rolled the condom down the length of his cock, stroking it once and trembling. He braced himself above Kaiba, using one hand to guide himself in slowly, inch by inch, until he was completely buried within Kaiba.

They were both breathing hard, and then Kaiba was smothering him with kisses, rocking his hips upward to take in more of Joey’s length. It spurred Joey to action, and he lost himself in the tightness of Kaiba around him, thrusting into the brunet and letting himself get wrapped up in the sensation and pleasure. It was so hot, Kaiba coming undone below him, keening for more. The way he gasped and scratched down Joey’s back. The tightness was too much, and he came much quicker than he would have expected. He pulled out, leaning down to take Kaiba into his mouth again and finish him off, the cum hitting the back of his tongue before he swallowed it.

They laid together for long moments, heaving breaths filling the air between them drowned out by the patter of rain on the roof.

“Did you like it, Seto?” Joey asked tentatively.

“Mmm,” Kaiba hummed.

“Good.” Joey took a moment to clean them both up before helping Kaiba get back into his underwear and pants. He rested easy that night, curled around Seto on the back seat of the beat-up pickup truck, awash in the afterglow of having sex with Kaiba.

-

As the dim morning light brightened the sky, the rain eased up. Joey announced that he needed to go to the bathroom, opening the door and hopping down. He didn’t go far, simply relieving his bladder toward the grass. 

“I have to go, too,” Kaiba said when Joey turned to climb back in. Easing Kaiba out of the truck, he left him to take care of his business wandering toward the long since extinguished fire. 

“What are you doing by my truck?” a man boomed in the distance, drawing both of their attention. 

“Gettin’ out of the rain,” Joey returned, but Kaiba could tell he was on edge. “We’re just tryin’ to get back home.”

The man, middle aged and portly, came into view in the muted light. Kaiba couldn’t see him well, but his demeanor triggered alarms in his head. He zipped his fly and turned to find the handgun, worry surging through him, convinced the man was a threat.

“You broke into my fuckin’ truck!” the man raged, snatching Joey up by the collar and dragging him close.

“Hey man! That’s Seto Kaiba over there. Ya think he can’t pay for it? He could buy you a whole new truck?”

The man didn’t bother to look away. “You’re lyin’,” he accused.

“I ain’t lying. Just look at him.”

He still didn’t turn around. “You were going to steal it from me.”

Joey wrenched free from the man’s grip. “No one wants to steal your piece of shit truck. We just wanted out of the rain, alright?”

The man lunged at Joey, and Joey swung at him, stalling him for a second. Kaiba tightened his grip around the handgun, trying to trust Joey to handle the situation, even as he watched it unfold into a full on brawl. He saw the flash of silver too late, a knife drawn, and the thunk as it sunk it to flesh was sickening. Joey stumbled back, clutching at his side, eyes wide in shock.

Kaiba didn’t hesitate, pulling the trigger as soon as Joey was clear from the man. He watched in horror as the man dropped to the ground with a loud thud. The shot rang in his ears, but it wasn’t nearly as horrifying as seeing the blood seeping through Joey’s shirt. Covering his hands and staining the front of his jeans. Kaiba hobbled toward him, aghast as he watched Joey pull the knife from his side and throw it on the ground. The blonde sunk down beside it, blood pouring out faster.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

“You idiot,” Kaiba said, throwing himself on his knees and wrapping Joey in his arms, pressing a hand to his side and feeling the warm blood seep through his fingers. “You absolute fucking idiot.”

“Fuck,” Joey muttered, glancing down at the blood covering his clothes. “He got me good.”

All Kaiba could do was cling to him, not feeling the pain in his ankle as fear and adrenaline fueled him. He didn’t want to look at the wound, but part of him knew he was going to have to. He had to wrap it up. He had to stop the bleeding. If he didn’t, Joey would die, and Joey couldn’t die. “Why the fuck did you fight him?” Kaiba seethed, trembling.

“He attacked me,” Joey said weakly, wincing. “How was I supposed to know he had a knife?”

Kaiba couldn’t say anything else. He was too angry. Too upset. He wanted to scream. Instead, he pressed down on Joey’s wound so hard that Joey whimpered, complaining, “You’re makin’ it hurt worse.”

“I won’t lose you,” Kaiba said. “I will not.”

“I ain’t dead yet,” Joey said, but his voice was weak. Like he was struggling to suck in air.

They sat like that a long time, Kaiba holding Joey against his chest. “I should look at the wound,” Kaiba finally decided, breaking the unsettling silence.

Joey nodded, gasping as he shifted around to allow Kaiba to lift his shirt. Blood still trickled from the wound, and Kaiba nearly threw up when he looked at it. The stab penetrated right through his ribs. He thought to gauge the depth, but he couldn’t bring himself to put his fingers in the wound. He knew though, from the way Joey’s breath remained shallow, the cut had punctured his lung. If no one came for them soon, Joey wouldn’t make it.

The thought brought tears to his eyes, but he fought them down. No. That wasn’t reality yet. He’d cling to the possibility of being found until there was no hope for any other outcome. Only then would he let himself feel the pain of loss. Not before.

“Seto,” Joey said, “try to make a fire. We’re gonna need it, I think.”

He stood up to do just that, but it was difficult. His ankle flared with pain from running to Joey earlier. The corpse of the man who’d attacked Joey laid just to the side, and seeing it filled him with hatred. He struggled to gather wood. He struggled to figure out how to arrange the pieces so they’d light. Getting the fire to catch while the wood was still wet after the rain made him want to scream in frustration, and he didn’t hold back from throwing several branches out of anger. This was a fucking nightmare, and he was done. He couldn’t handle this anymore.

It took over an hour and several failed attempts before the logs finally burned. “Help me over,” Joey requested, and it took all of Kaiba’s strength to drag him toward the fire. Joey moaned in pain with each moment. Kaiba’s ankle screamed with each step. Eventually, they were close enough to feel the heat, and Kaiba dropped on the ground next to Joey. “Don’t you dare leave me,” Kaiba commanded.

“I won’t.”

Kaiba squeezed his eyes closed, clenching his fists and biting back a shout. “You will not fucking leave me.”

Joey grabbed his hand, blood soaked fingers entwining with his. “I ain’t plannin’ on goin’ anywhere. Let’s just hope help gets here before I ain’t got a choice.”

Kaiba nodded, wrapping his arms around Joey, holding him so tight that he knew it was hurting both of them. But Joey didn’t protest, and Kaiba needed to make sure he stayed.

-

Joey’s breathing became more labored overnight, a sure sign that his lungs were filling with blood. Eventually, without help, he’d drown in his own blood, unable to breath. Kaiba kept the fire going through the night and into the next day, offering Joey water as the blonde’s condition steadily deteriorated. Kaiba hadn’t slept. He couldn’t. Joey did though, drifting off periodically and scaring Kaiba each time because he wasn’t sure if Joey would wake up again. Each strained, shallow breath offered a measure of relief. It meant Joey was still there, clinging to life.

“Get some sleep, Seto,” Joey said breathily as the sun began to set on the second night.

“You know I won’t.”

Joey chuckled, and then he started coughing, blood splattering on his hand with each cough. “Think anyone’s comin’ for us?”

“They better be,” Kaiba said, trying to mask his emotions.

“Yeah,” Joey breathed, leaning back against Kaiba’s chest. Kaiba simply held him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

-

Joey woke in the morning, unable to move and head fuzzy. He couldn’t breath deeply. He was at the end of his strength, but Seto’s arms wrapped around him offered him a measure of comfort. Other than adding wood to the fire, Seto’s arms were always around him.

“Seto,” he whispered.

“What is it?”

“I don’t think I’m makin’ it.”

“Don’t say that. I will not lose you.” Kaiba’s grip tightened possessively.

“You should kill me and go home.”

“No,” Kaiba said adamantly. “I can’t do this without you. I won’t do it without you.”

“I’m dying.”

“Don’t. Just don’t, Wheeler.”

Joey smiled, lulling his head back against Kaiba’s chest. “I’m sorry I won’t be able to keep my promise to get ya home.”

Kaiba growled, jostling him around so that pain spread out from the wound, making him more breathless than he already was. “I’ve already lost too many people I care about. I can’t lose you too, Joey.”

He took a shallow breath. “I’m sorry.”

He felt himself fading, but he wanted to stay longer. He wanted to talk to Seto more. A whole lifetime more wouldn’t be enough. His eyes fluttered closed despite the way Seto shook him. 

“Don’t leave me,” Kaiba begged. 

Joey swore he heard crying, but he couldn’t reach up and reassure Seto. He didn’t even have the strength to speak. He couldn’t tell Seto that he loved him, but he hoped his heart would get the message across without words. 

His tenuous grip on consciousness started to slip, leaving him hanging to consciousness by a thread. Kaiba’s soft sobs in his ear and a rumbling of an engine in the distance the last thing he heard, were the last things he heard as everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun.
> 
> Sorry for the ambiguous end here. I... didn't want to decide what happened to Joey. Does help get there on time? Does he die? I just couldn't decide which way to go, so I decided to do neither. There is hope at the end, as the engine he hears is, in fact, someone coming for them.
> 
> This was written largely because I once had this typo I found entertaining. Instead of "Kiss me, Kaiba," I wrote, "Kill me, Kaiba," so I created this whole scenario just so Joey would have an opportunity to ask Kaiba to kill him. Sorry for the suffering because I sometimes don't type good. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading this. ^^ Let me know what you think (and please don't curse me too bad).


End file.
